Kawa, kawusia
by madvalkyrie
Summary: Tony próbuje wciągnąć Lokiego we własne uzależnienie - nawraca asgardzkiego uparciucha na kawę. Jednakże jego czarnowłose kochanie nie jest zbyt zachwycone tym pomysłem i domaga się należnej rekompensaty. /FrostIron/


**Standardowo miałam opory, by to publikować, choć kuzynka i pierwsza czytelniczka mocno mnie namawiała. Ale cóż poradzisz, gdy się głupi uprze? Ostatecznie przekonałam się, sama nie wiem, dlaczego. Chyba reviews z _Boga w kociej skórze_ mi pomogły podjąć decyzję. Jednak dalej uważam, że to durny fluff bez fabuły, a ja sama kuleję mocno w scenach przyjemniejszych dla naszych kochanych Tony'ego i Lokiego. Ale cóż, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, enjoy!**

* * *

\- Spróbuj.

Szeroki uśmiech miliardera wcale nie przekonywał boga kłamstwa. Wręcz przeciwnie, zniechęcał i tylko utwierdzał w przekonaniu, że słusznie się zapiera. Doskonale dostrzegał w jego czekoladowych oczach lśniące psotne iskierki, a do tego Tony uśmiechał się jak mały łobuziak, który właśnie znalazł ofiarę nowego psikusa - ujmująco i niebezpiecznie zarazem.

\- Nie chcę - oświadczył stanowczo, zaplatając ramiona na szczupłej piersi. Stark tylko machnął ręką.

\- Nie bądź taki uparty, Loki. Jesteś słodki, cukiereczku, ale nie jesteś z cukru, nie rozpuścisz się od przełknięcia czegoś gorącego.

\- Nie chcę - powtórzył z uporem maniaka, co czynił już chyba od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Odkąd Tony zaczął go przekonywać, by w końcu nawrócił się na kawę, Loki wypowiadał tylko te dwa słowa, dokładnie w tej kolejności. Na nic zdały się mina zbitego szczeniaka, spojrzenie kota ze _Shreka_ , usta wygięte w podkówkę. Nie pomogło nawet chwytanie Lokiego za rękę, delikatne gładzenie jego aksamitnej skóry opuszkami szorstkich, nawykłych do pracy i majsterkowania palców (czyli coś, do czego miał zdecydowaną słabość i czasami nawet zaczynał wówczas cicho pomrukiwać), drażnienie ustami jego warg czy płatków uszu. NIC nie działało na tego upierdliwego asgardzkiego boga, Loki jak stanął stanowczo na samym początku podchodów Tony'ego, tak stał niewzruszony do tej pory.

\- Chyba się nie boisz... - wymruczał Tony, jednocześnie muskając policzek Lokiego nosem i składając subtelny pocałunek na linii żuchwy. Śmiertelnik poczuł, jak bóg drży i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w duchu, zaś jego usta wciąż drażniąco powoli muskały skórę szyi kochanka. W tym momencie Tony miał go w garści. I to w podwójnej, a Loki dobrze o tym wiedział.

Stark podważył jego nieustraszoność i jak gdyby nigdy nic schodził niżej, zostawiając ślady pocałunków na widocznych obojczykach. Czyli tam, gdzie Loki był zdecydowanie najbardziej wrażliwy na pieszczoty.

 _Cholera..._ \- pomyślał, zamykając oczy. Zaczął ciężej oddychać. Wbrew sobie odsunął się o krok i spojrzał Tony'emu w oczu. Wyrażały determinację i zwyczajową pewność siebie, którą rozszerzone z podniecenia źrenice Lokiego tylko potęgowały. Wynalazca nie zamierzał jednak dać mu odejść; bowiem Tony Stark, gdy czegoś chciał, zawsze to dostawał. Różnymi ścieżkami, ale zawsze dochodził do celu. A w tym momencie bardzo zależało mu na przekonaniu upartego jak osioł ukochanego do swoich racji.

Bez uprzedzenia objął go w pasie i mocno przyciągnął do siebie, by spojrzeć głęboko w te szmaragdowo zielone oczy, teraz lśniące i odrobinę zamglone. Tony uśmiechnął się triumfalnie pod nosem, po czym zaczął delikatnie gładzić kark psotnika.

\- Hm, Loki? Boisz się kawusi? - prowokował cicho. Usilnie starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem - bo bądź co bądź, ale sytuacja i upór Lokiego niezmiernie go bawiły - i nadać swojemu głosowi uwodzicielskie brzmienie.

\- Prędzej Barton przestanie robić maślane oczy do agentki Romanow - bóg kłamstwa usiłował prychnąć, ale nie za bardzo mu to wyszło. Wciąż podniecony, jego głos brzmiał ochryple i seksownie nisko. Po plecach miliardera przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uniósł za to wyzywająco brwi.

\- Udowodnij, Rogasiu.

"Rogaś" przyjął wyzwanie po chwili wahania. Lekko odepchnął swojego kochanka i ruszył do kuchni z obojętną miną. Tony z cieniem łobuzerskiego uśmiechu ruszył za nim. Był niezmiernie ciekaw, jak przebiegnie starcie Loki-kawa. Poza tym MUSIAŁ zobaczyć zmagania asgardzkiego boga z ekspresem, od którego ten zawsze trzymał się na dystans. Być może to trochę wredne, tak się nabijać z miłości swego życia, ale taki już Tony był.

\- Tylko nie zepsuj - zastrzegł, opierając się o blat za plecami Lokiego. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Obserwowanie swojego kochanka chodzącego wokół maszyny jak rekin okrążający bezbronną, acz śmiercionośną ofiarę, nieufnie i drapieżnie zarazem, było pierwszoklaśną rozrywką.

W tym momencie "rekin" odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę miliardera i zmroził go spojrzeniem godnym lodowego olbrzyma , ba!, samego ich władcy, króla Jotunheimu.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie potrafię obsłużyć tego narzędzia produkcji zabójczych napojów? - warknął. Stark przekrzywił lekko głowę jak przekorny kot.

\- Nic nie sugeruję - odparł kojącym tonem. - Ja to _wiem,_ Bambie - dodał po chwili milczenia, szczerząc zęby.

\- Przekonamy się... - pomstował Loki. Zbliżył się do ekspresu i przystanął, mrużąc oczy. Lustrował urządzenie spojrzeniem, które osiągało temperaturę zera absolutnego. Analizował w głowie wszystkie guziczki i pokrętełka, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, co Tony robi, by dostać tę... _kawę._ Niepewnie uniósł bladą dłoń i wdusił losowy przycisk. Maszyna wydała z siebie pojedyncze piknięcie, a bóg odskoczył jak poparzony. Zmierzył ją wrogim spojrzeniem.

\- A miałeś nie psuć.

Ciężkie westchnienie miliardera poprzedziło jego energiczne kroki o ułamek sekundy. Tony zatrzymał się u boku czarnowłosego i opiekuńczym gestem pogładził wierzch dłoni kochanka, po czym nakrył ją swoją pokrytą wieloma zgrubieniami i drobnymi bliznami. Lekko splótł smukłe palce psotnika ze swoimi, uśmiechając się do niego czule. Mógł naigrywać się do woli, ale w takich sytuacjach górę zawsze brała przemożna chęć opieki nad zdezorientowanym Lokim, gdy przyszło mu mierzyć się z midgardzką technologią.

Bez słowa, nawet nań nie patrząc, wcisnął, co trzeba i ustawił pokrętełko, jak miało być. Ekspres zaczął leniwie wypluwać z siebie czarny parujący płyn.

\- Nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go malują - mruknął, wręczając Lokiego pełną filiżankę. Bóg kłamstwa posłał Tony'emu podejrzliwie spojrzenie spod uniesionej brwi. Wynalazca tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i podsunął kawę bliżej pod nos Lokiego. Ten ostrożnie chwycił filiżankę, jakby miała go zaraz ugryźć i uciec. Powąchał; zapach mocny, według ogólnych standardów boski. Loki zaś skrzywił się z odrazą.

Jeszcze chwilę poprzyglądał się niesłodzonej czarnej - przysmakowi Tony'ego - oceniając ją na ohydną smołę, jeszcze trochę pomarudził, jeszcze próbował oddalić się dyskretnie, co skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu ręką Starka.

Wypił. Przełknął palący mu gardło trunek. Równie mocny w smaku, co w zapachu, jeśli nie mocniejszy. Obrzydliwie gorzki, jakby wziął do ust jedno z lekarstw, które sekretarka Tony'ego uparcie gromadziła w szafce na wypadek choroby. Miał ochotę zwrócić zawartość żołądka i wcale nie był taki pewien, czy do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Smakuje, kochanie? - spytał przymilnie Stark, za co otrzymał najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, jakim Loki w tym momencie dysponował.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - warknął.

\- Nie śmiałbym!

Loki wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz się tym codziennie truć, Anthony - powiedział, o dziwo spokojnie, przywdziewając obojętną maskę. Lecz tylko on jeden wiedział, ile go to kosztowało. W środku jego przełyk i żołądek skręcały się w upiornym tańcu potępionych.

\- Baba - mruknął Stark. Loki zmrużył oczy i zacisnął gniewnie usta, ale nie miał już sił komentować. Wyznawał zasadę, że po czymś okropnym los zsyła coś przyjemnego, rekompensatę za cierpienie. A jeżeli gramoli się z wysyłką, trzeba mu trochę pomóc.

\- Ja ci dam babę, Stark - rzucił, opierając dłoń na karku niższego mężczyzny. Począł go delikatnie gładzić i nieomal uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy wynalazca przymknął z rozkoszą oczy. Trafiony, zatopiony! - To było najgorsze, co miałem w ustach. I to przez ciebie. Wiesz, co to znaczy? - w tym momencie przyciągnął miliardera do siebie. - To znaczy, że musisz mi to jakoś wynagrodzić... - zetknął mocno ich biodra, przenosząc drugą dłoń we włosy kochanka. - Chyba wiesz, jak... - utkwiony w nim podniecony wzrok malachitowych oczu i mocne pojedyncze pchnięcie dopasowanymi doń biodrami boga skutecznie zburzyło kamienny mur samokontroli.

Tony wiedział, aż za dobrze. Bez zastanowienia wpił się w wąskie usta boga kłamstwa, niemalże brutalnie ssąc dolną wargę. Rozpoczęli dziki taniec języków, walkę o dominację. Na oślep kierowali się do sypialni miliardera, by zwalić po drodze wszystko, co miało czelność stać na meblach i przewrócić kilka stolików. Dotarłszy do drzwi, wynalazca mocno pocałował psotnika, wpychając go do środka. Zatrzasnął drzwi, a później tylko słychać było powarkiwania, przyspieszone oddechy, jęki i zduszone okrzyki rozkoszy.


End file.
